


Marque

by Classylittlehobbit



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, M/M, Multi, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, Unrequited Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9175564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Classylittlehobbit/pseuds/Classylittlehobbit
Summary: “The day you meet your soulmate is one you will never forget Gilbert. For you are meeting your other half, and you will cherish that moment forever.”Oh how right and wrong his mother was.He would always remember that day, but it would go down as one of the most painful days of his life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multiple chapter fic! I've been mulling over this idea for a few weeks now. I'm very excited to share this story, I hope you enjoy!

“The day you meet your soulmate is one you will never forget Gilbert. For you are meeting your other half, and you will cherish that moment forever.” 

Oh how right and wrong his mother was.  
He would always remember that day, but it would go down as one of the most painful days of his life.

The American Revolution was booming. Lafayette was elated to be in the middle of it. The ideals of this new land were written on his heart. The young French boy loved everything about this new land, the places, the food, the culture, but most importantly, the people. 

His fellow soldiers were as close as family to him. Hamilton and Laurens were the first to welcome him. They were the first Americans he met that regarded him professionally, not just as a spoiled marquis. Now the three men were as close as brothers, well to Lafayette. After a few months, Hamilton and Laurens learned that they shared a matching soul mark. It wasn’t long before they came to Lafayette with huge smiles. He was happy for his two friends, he embraced them and called for wine to celebrate. He couldn’t help a small twinge of jealousy. How he longed to meet his own soul mate. As a boy, he always sighed and listened intently to the stories he was told about the first meeting of soulmates. The magical meeting, soft caresses, and sweet kisses. His heart would fill with wanting at the idea. He wanted to love and be loved.

Laurens and Hamilton realized they were mates when Alex was stitching up a cut on John’s shoulder, only to glance a lion with cross swords behind it, matching his own that was located on his lower back. He had no words, so he just showed John his mark. He peered over his shoulder with a unsure expression. John broke out into a grin and tackled the small man to the ground, covering his face in kisses.

Lafayette was in awe of his friends love. It made him excited to have his own soul mate. But these day dreams would have to wait, they are in the middle of a war. Shaking his head to rid himself of these thoughts, Lafayette made his way into general Washington’s tent. 

“Sir, I have received word from General Rochambeau. He makes his way back to our camp as we speak.” The French boy smiled kindly. Rochambeau returning was good news for all. He was excited as well, he had grown close to the older French general, and considered him a close friend. 

The general watched the young man and nodded along to what he was saying. Lafayette sat in the chair in front of Washington’s desk, looked up at him with a friendly smile. “How are you George?” “Much better now that you are here Lafayette. Your news has eased me, but your presence always calms me. My young friend, you are always welcome.” Washington rubbed at his jaw, looking at the French general fondly. 

Lafayette blushed at his generals gentle words and looked down to his lap. “You are too kind sir, your friendship has been such a blessing to me.” He stated softly. He has always been very fond of the American General, admiring him before he even met him. Lafayette thought the man was very stately. More than a couple occasions have his eyes wandered, taking in Washington in detail. His sharp jaw and broad shoulders were swoon worthy. But it was the softness in his eyes that made the French boy’s knees weak. 

“Now my dear marquis, go get some rest. We will have a meeting in the morning to discuss some requests for congress. Have a pleasant night.” Washington stood and lead the younger man to the door. 

Lafayette just nodded, dealing with congress was always frustrating, he would need to be well rested. “Rest well George, goodnight.” He patted his shoulder and headed back to his quarters. On his way to rest, he spotted Alexander and John sitting by a fire. He was going to join them, until he noticed that they were sitting close together. Alex’s face was pressed into john’s neck, kissing and nipping. Soft gasps and giggles erupted from Laurens as he tried to shove Alex away. Only to have him become more insistent. They were having a private moment, mused Lafayette, continuing to his tent. 

Stepping inside, he relieved himself of his coat and boots, then stretched out across his cot. Subconsciously, he started to rub at the back of his neck, where his soul mate mark was located. The mark was a French flag, with a seal on it that had an estate in the middle. He sighed. What he would give to have what his friends have, what half the men in this camp have for themselves. His soulmate, what were they like? Would it be a small, rambunctious man like Alexander? Or maybe a kind, gentle women, like Rochambeau’s wife. Or a large, protective man like Washing-. Lafayette quickly shook his head, he can’t think of his general like that. Though he couldn’t help but realize he has a certain taste. Ever since he was thirteen, the older, tougher, deep voiced men caught his attention. But he shook the thoughts out of his head, turning on his side to try and sleep. 

After an early rise and a a quick breakfast Lafayette made his way to Washington’s quarters. “Good morning George.” He sat down and gave his general a small smile.

“I apologize Lafayette, I seem to have gotten a late start. But go ahead, I can listen while I dress.” George stated, stepping out from behind a room curtain, wearing only breeches. 

The poor French boy blushed deeply and nodded. Don’t stare. Don’t stare. He chided himself before starting, keeping his eyes at the map above Washington’s desk. “Well sir, I think we need to try to appeal to congress by speaking of the enthusiasm of the troops” he spoke, eyes wandering to George as he answered. 

“I agree, do you have any stories you could share about the men?” George turned to Lafayette, still showing a bare chest. 

Lafayette did not hear a word, everything around him disappeared. The only thing he could see was the matching mark to his own on Washington’s shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... You guys are gonna have to bare with me. Follow my tumblr classylittlehobbit, to suggest ideas and see some of my one shots and fun stuff like that.

Lafayette stared at the mark. It matched his own. It graced the front of his general's shoulder delicately. Was he dreaming? Could this be true? George Washington was his soulmate. He couldn't believe it! He couldn't have asked for a better man. Such a caring and gentle man, meant for him. He wanted to cry tears of joy! 

Getting up, he stepped toward Washington. The general stood still, with a deeply confused look on his face. "Marquis? What is the matter?" He asked, voice edged with concern. 

Lafayette looked up at the older man with soft affection. Wanting to end the confusion, Lafayette turned slightly and lifted his braid. Revealed to the general was the matching soul mark. After a few seconds went by with no reaction, the French boy turned back to Washington, dropping his braid. "I-I never thought I could be so blessed..." Lafayette said softly. "My dear George..." He grinned joyfully. His George. His soulmate! 

The general turned stoic. His normally gentle gaze turned hard, his jaw clenched. There was no acceptance in his posture. He did not react to Lafayette's words or actions. Before the young man could take another step towards him, Washington sharply interjected. "Dismissed." 

The love struck boy stopped dead in his tracks. Snapped out of his spell, he took in Washington. Nothing about his posture or expression spoke acceptance. His gaze was cold and cruel, like how he looked at General Lee. "G-George?" He asked softly, big eyes staring up at him. 

General Washington turned away from the boy and started to walk away. "I said you are dismissed." He growled. 

Lafayette bit his lip. Maybe he just didn't understand? It was shocking, maybe he needed to process. "George wait! Don't you understand? We- we are soulmates! We share the same mark! I'm yours and you are mi-" he was cut off by Washington whipping around, face contorted in anger. 

Washington walked into the French boy, he backed up until his legs hit the desk. Having Lafayette cornered, he growled lowly so no one outside could hear. "I'm not an idiot, I know what it means. But you are acting like one with your foolishness. I need a general, not a lover. Do not tell a soul of this, or I'll have you flogged. Dismissed. He hissed before abandoning the boy to finish dressing. 

Lafayette could barely stand. His knees nearly knocking together as he shook. His eyes watered from the rejection and from fear. The general had never spoke to him like that, so cold and demeaning. The hatred in his eyes and voice would haunt him. This wasn't what was supposed to happen. He found his soulmate, but he didn't want him. George didn't want him. 

He couldn't speak, or surely he would break. With a quick bow, Lafayette fled the tent. Tears flowed down his face, which he kept bowed as he hastily ran to his tent. When he arrived, the young man threw himself onto his cot. His heartbroken sobs filled the tent. 

Lafayette felt a pain in his heart he hasn't felt before. Why didn't George want him? What was wrong with him? He gripped at the mark on the back of his neck and cried harder. How long has he dreamed of a tender partner to wake up to? To no longer be alone, to have his other half. He found him, but he was rejected. Not only was he rejected, he was called an idiot, foolish. George threatened to hurt him. His soulmate threatened to have him flogged. The pain he felt could not compare to any he has felt before. He would much rather take another bullett in the leg than to feel this. 

His mother was right, he would never forget the day he met his soulmate, no matter how much he wished he could.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I was soooo excited to introduce Steuben and Rochambeau. Please let me know if you guys are interested in their stories! I'd love to write some separate stuff about them!

The next day, Lafayette did his best to hide away. His eyes were red and puffy, face splotchy, he looked awful. He knew better than to see Alex and John. Alexander would surely storm over to Washington’s quarters and give him a ruthless tongue lashing. Not only that, but Washington threatened to flog him if he told anyone. So, he would just have to suffer in silence. He couldn’t stop crying the day before. The young boy stayed confined to his tent, claiming sickness. He cried himself to sleep that night. Waking up this morning, Lafayette found that he no more tears to shed. He had none left. 

So here he was, brushing down his buckskin gelding. He hid away from the other soldiers, taking comfort in the horse’s gentleness. Lafayette could swear that the horse was looking at him with pity. His heartbroken state was probably easily detectable. He wanted his soulmate. He wanted George. But George did not want him. Was there something wrong with him? Was he not pretty enough? Why did George not want him?

The thundering of hooves interrupted his self-loathing thoughts. French general Rochambeau came flying to a halt in front of the young man. Dismounting his horse, the older general turned to Lafayette with a smile. Rochambeau was around Washington’s age, but he was sleeker and more severe. He did not have the softness to his eyes that George has. “Bonjour, mon ami.” He said, voice deep and thick with accent. Getting a good look at the young man’s face, Rochambeau noticed the distress and redness. “Are you okay Lafayette? Is something the matter?” He asked in a softer tone. 

The young general quickly averted his eyes and shook his head. “I am fine Roch. It is nice to have you back.” He looked up and gave his friend a soft smile. 

Rochambeau gave him a gentle smile and patted his shoulder. “Washington is having a dinner party tonight, I am sure I shall see you there?” He asked as he mounted his black horse. 

Oh merciful God no. That was the last thing he wanted to do. He would be stuck in Washington’s presence, pretending that nothing had transpired between them. But he knew he had no choice, it would be very suspicious if he did not go. “Of course, I will see you then.” He nodded to the man  
“Have a good afternoon. Maybe go rest, you look tired.” Rochambeau suggested before riding off. 

Maybe he should go rest. Lafayette thought as he put his horse back in it’s stall. He proceeded to walk back to his tent. It was going to be a long night. If he was lucky, he could hook himself onto Rochambeau, or maybe Laurens. He didn’t even want to look at Washington, it was going to be so painful for him. But he was just going to have to get through this. He had no choice.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

The sun had set, a cold breeze picked up. Lafayette pulled his jacket tighter around himself as he made his way to the tent where dinner was being held. He could men laughing and glasses clinking as he approached. He had made sure to look very nice. Maybe he could seduce George into liking him. Putting on his tightest breeches (ones he borrowed from major Talmadege) and chewed at his lips so they were red and full. Although he felt more confident, he stopped right outside the door. 

I can do this.

I can do this.

He took a deep breath and stepped inside.

The other generals were drinking, eating, telling stories, having a good time. He did not see Washington. He let out a breath of relief and made his way to Roch. Once he got to the man’s side, he noticed Baron Von Steuben was walking over. He was a tall and wide man. Steuben had a friendly face, though not very handsome, he had the kind of face you could trust. You couldn’t tell through the uniform, but the man was all muscle. Lafayette was quite shocked when he went to the stream to bath and saw him there, body dripping. He probably stared longer than appropriate, but who could blame him? He was a young man who desperately wanted a mate. The other odd thing about Steuben was that he had more than one soulmate mark. In fact, he had three. Most people who had more than one would hide it, ashamed. Not Steuben though, he flaunted it. He was proud that he was destined to love more than one person. He always joked that because he was so big, his large heart just had more love to give. 

“Lafayette my boy! There you are! I see Roch is trying to hide you from me.” Steuben slapped Rochambeau on the arm before kissing Lafayette on both cheeks. Lafayette just grinned back at him. No one could be down when Steuben was around. “My two favorite Frenchmen, well… besides my dear Pierre. He should be around here somewhere.” The Prussian man looked around with a look of complete affection. Pierre was one of Steuben’s soulmates, a young French boy, maybe a year younger than Lafayette. Steuben spied him conversing with Washington. 

And so did Lafayette, who stood there staring. They were laughing together. George looked down at Pierre with his soft and friendly look, the same look he used to give him. Jealousy gripped Lafayette’s throat with a vice. Truly he and Pierre looked very similar, they were both slight, about five feet and eight inches, both had a youthful look about them. Pierre had soft black hair, compared to his own wig, which covered his strawberry blonde hair. He also had a bit more muscle definition due to his position. Pierre was slim but did not possess much muscle. He was shook from his seething by Steuben’s booming voice. 

“Aye George! Don’t be trying to steal away my boy!” Baron von Steuben teased loudly. 

George turned to him with a sly grin. “Oh, shut up you old bastard, The handsome young man is trying to hide from your perverted hands.” He teased back, which earned loud laughter from Steuben, a grin from Pierre, an eye roll from Roch, and a frown from Lafayette. 

Once the people thinned out, the men sat around the table for a few drinks. Although he tried to avoid it, Lafayette ended up setting next to George. Rochambeau sat across the table next to Steuben. After a few minutes of war talk, Pierre came back in and leaned over to his Baron. “I sent your letters, hopefully they will get to their destination within a week or so- oh!” He squeaked as Steuben snatched him into his lap. Steuben chuckled and pressed a kiss to his ear. “Thank you mon p’tit chaton” He cooed and held the boy close. Pierre blushed lightly and hid his face away in Steuben’s neck. 

Lafayette couldn’t help the yearning he felt. He watched the scene between the two lovers with longing. He wanted that. He wanted it so badly it hurt. The French boy became very aware of George sitting next to him, who just had an amused look on his face. Lafayette looked down at his lap, trying to hide his tortured expression. 

“So Roch, how is your lovely wife doing?” Steuben raised a brow at him. Everyone who ever met Jeanne loved her. She was an adorable, round woman, with full lips and doe eyes. She was the complete opposite of her husband. Rochambeau’s severe stature, all angles and lean muscle. His face hardened by years of war. He was a hard man, intimidating and s+srough. But all that melted away when he was around his wife. He kept a small picture of her likeness in the inside pocket of his coat. The Baron knew his that Roch was soft when it came to his wife, and he never missed a chance to tease him about it. “I wish you would bring her around one day. I’d love to have that bum to stare at.” He teased. 

Rochambeau fixed Steuben with a glare that would kill a lesser man. “That’s exactly the reason I do not let her visit. I would hate to have to dig your eyes out of their sockets.” He growled, nearly lunging across the table. 

“Now gentlemen, no need for a fight. Rochambeau, You should consider inviting Jeanne to visit once the weather Improves. I’m sure she misses you, do not make the poor women suffer because of Steuben’s insolence.” Washington grinned, not paying any attention to Lafayette. In fact, he had not spoken a word to the young French boy the entire night. 

“Well then George, how about your love life? Anyone who matches that mark of yours?” Steuben grinned at him. 

Lafayette went cold. He couldn’t even look up at Washington to see his reaction. He just stared at his hands, swallowing the tightness he felt in his throat.   
“No Steuben, a pretty thing has not come along for me. I do not have time nor the energy for a mate, not that I even want one. It would just be a distraction. Besides, if the need comes I can borrow one of yours.” He teased in retaliation. 

Lafayette’s eyes watered, his hands shook. George really thought so little of him. He was not pretty like Pierre. He was not worth his time. George blatantly stated that he was not wanted. He felt like he was dying. 

“Now George, you cannot have Pierre. If you have a taste for French boys, you will just have to get your own.” Steuben held his lover tightly, hiding his smile in wavy black hair. 

George rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “No thank you. I do not need a whiny French boy complaining that his jacket has a smudge of dirt. More of looks than brains you know.” He chuckled. Rochambeau glared with an annoyed look, Steuben burst out into howling laughter. He meant the joke to poke a jab at Rochambeau, he had no idea how they affected the young man next to him. 

A whimper built its way up into Lafayette’s throat. He had to leave. Now. Tears threatened to pour over. He has never felt so embarrassed. George’s words slashed him like a whip, he could not take anymore. He had to leave. Get out. “I’m feeling unwell. Excuse me.” He mumbled quickly before bolting out of the tent. 

The men sat silently at the sudden departure. Steuben was too drunk to really notice, he just moved his hands under Pierre’s shirt. But Rochambeau noticed. The boy had been acting so strangely. There was something wrong, something to do with Washington. Judging from the heartbroken look on his face, Roch knew exactly what was wrong. Excusing himself, saying that he was tired, he left and silently followed Lafayette. 

The young man ran all the way to the stream on the outskirts of camp. He collapsed on the bank and broke into sobs. He couldn’t take this. He could not stay in this camp and be around George. Life didn’t seem worth living if he was to spend the rest of it in this state. He slapped a hand over his mouth to muffle the cries of pain.  
Steuben shortly retired with Pierre, leaving Washington alone. He sat in silence, placing a hand over his mark. 

He noticed as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so here is George, finally. Do you guys want to see more of Rochmbeau? Von Steuben? Alex and John? I also really want to introduce Ben Walker and Benjamin Tallmadge. I might do that in a different fic though. Thoughts? Thank you guys for reading. Your support means so much to me!

Rochambeau approached the French boy carefully, not wanting to startle him. He sat down next to Lafayette and put his arm around the boy. Had Lafayette not have been in such emotional stress, he would have been shocked at Roch’s actions. The older general sighed deeply. “Your mark… it’s Washington, isn’t it?” He mumbled softly. 

Lafayette nodded solemnly, at this point he did not care if he was flogged for telling someone. No pain could compare to the pain he felt this moment. “It hurts so badly Roch. What is wrong with me? Why doesn’t he want me? He threatened to flog me if I told anyone. He’s never threatened me before. What is wrong with me?” He whimpered, leaning into his French friend. It felt nice to finally have someone to vent to, to not be alone.

“There is nothing wrong with you.” Rochambeau practically growled. “Listen closely Gilbert, you need to hear what I’m going to say.” He paused and took a deep breath. “I don’t know why Washington would reject you, I honestly cannot understand it. Jeanne and I had a very rough start. I-I was weak and scared. I pushed her away, told her I didn’t want her. That wasn’t true of course. I wanted her more than anything, she was a light. I was mean to her, cruel even. But she is a driven woman. She barged into my house one night, shoved me into a chair, and yelled at me. From that moment on I knew there was no getting rid of her.” He chuckled lightly. “I highly doubt Washington actually hates you, I think he is afraid. It’s not an excuse for his behavior of course, but don’t doubt yourself. His cowardliness is not your fault.”

The young French boy sniffled. “Jeanne sounds like a lovely woman.” He tried to smile, but couldn’t. He felt empty, no happiness was left. “I wanted to meet my soulmate for so long. But now… I wish I didn’t have this damned mark!” Lafayette broke down into sobs. “I’m in so much pain Roch… I want him so badly! I-I…” He bit down on his lip to stop a cry of sorrow. “…I love him…” He whispered.

Rochambeau winced, this poor boy was suffering so much. He was such a kind and gentle person, he did not deserve this. If Washington was here right now, he would punch him. He held Lafayette tighter, wanting to give him as much comfort as he could. In his arms, this small and young French boy felt that his life was falling apart. All this over a man who was too stupid to accept the love of a wonderful person. He rubbed Lafayette’s back soothing. “I’m sorry Gilbert…”

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

George sat in front of his desk, trying to focus on the letter in his hand. He had barely slept that night. All he could think about was Lafayette. He has never seen the boy look so… sorrowful. He had no idea that rejecting him would hurt make him look like that. His thoughts were interrupted by Rochambeau stomping into his tent. The usually stoic French general looked pissed, face twisted into a scornful expression. “Good day Roch.” George gave the man a halfhearted smile. 

Rochambeau stopped right in front of Washington’s desk, slamming his hands down on the desk, causing a loud crack. “Are you happy George?” He sneered. 

“…Excuse me?” Washington looked at him, bewildered. 

“Don’t act like you didn’t notice it. I know you did. His swollen, watery eyes, the quiet way he spoke, how he couldn’t even fucking look at you. Are you happy? Because I don’t know how you can sit here and act like nothing happened.” Rochambeau kept his voice low, but it was filled with venom. 

George closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. “You don’t understand Roch, I had to do it.” He sighed, voice weak. 

“Bullshit! Why? What possible reasoning do you have for turning him away? And not only turn him away, but threatening to flog him! I know you find him attractive, everyone does. You loved him before you even knew you both shared a mark, you told be just as much.” The French general persisted. 

He was right, He fell in love with that boy so quickly. His bright smile, soft eyes, and slight frame. The way he acted with so much bravery for a fight that wasn’t his own, then could be so gentle and understanding. George always had suspicions about his mark, the French flag part of should have alerted him sooner. But when that boy stood in front of him with so much love in his eyes, fear gripped him. “There are many reasons I had to turn him away.” George kept a low and passive tone. “The age difference… It might be okay in Europe, but here it is different. It would be odd…” He knew that was a stupid excuse. “The reason I threatened him was to keep him from spreading that he was mine. You know how at risk the soulmates of people like you and me are. The British would take any chance they could get to take him, use him against me. I cannot put him in that kind of danger.” 

Rochambeau sighed. “I worry about Jeanne every waking night. But with Lafayette you would have an advantage. He would be by your side. He wouldn’t be far away where you couldn’t protect him. Not that he needs protecting, he is a perfectly capable young man.” 

“Roch…” Washington’s voice sounded broken. “I prayed that my soulmate would not be in this war, that I would find them after. I was horrified when he presented himself… all I could see were the possible ways I could lose him. I pushed him away to protect him… and myself.” 

“I know George, I was in your same position with Jeanne. But if you choose to live in fear, you will miss out on the best thing in your life.” Roch rubbed his face and took a deep breath. “Look, I’m here because I held that poor boy last night while he cried his heart out. He thinks there is something wrong with himself. He is suffering George. If you truly care for him, you will swallow your fear and save him from himself.” He stood back up to full height and walked towards the outlet of the tent. “I going to meet with troops in York, this better be solved when I get back.” He fixed Washington with a glare, then left. 

George dropped his head into his hands. He did this to Lafayette. Another reason he was not worthy of the sweet boy. How on earth could he fix this? How could he make up for this? Taking a deep breath, he settled back into work. A tear fell from his eye. How could he ever deserve the love of that beautiful French boy?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to follow me on tumblr @classylittlehobbit  
> Also would anyone be interested in fics that are just about Steuben and his gaggle of soulmates? Or Roch and his wife? Please comment if you are!

Lafayette walked around camp, feeling a bit better. He was still heartbroken, but Roch was right. If George was going to kick him to the side, he cannot blame himself. He just couldn’t bring himself to hate George, he just loved him too much. The French boy knew he would not stop caring for his general, it was just a fact he was going to have to live with. He stopped abruptly when he heard someone call his name. 

“Lafayette!” Pierre ran up to him, Giving him a soft smile. “I know you must be very busy but, can we talk?” He asked softly. 

Lafayette patted his shoulder and nodded, “of course.” 

Pierre lead him inside Baron von Steuben’s quarters. After both French men sat down, Pierre folded his hands together. He was unsure on how to bring up this topic, should he just blurt it out?

As he waited for the younger boy to speak, Lafayette noticed a constellation of bruises covering him from the neck down. They were easy to see, since Pierre was just wearing a loose white shirt. Steuben probably wanted it that way, he loved to show off Pierre. Lafayette envied that kind of affection. “Does it hurt?” Laf asked with a teasing smile, gesturing to his neck.

It took a moment for Pierre to understand what the general had asked, once he understood, his face reddened. “No. It’s a little tender, but it’s like…a constant reminder o-of him.” He stammered, reaching up to rub his neck. 

“It must be nice to have such an affectionate soulmate.” Lafayette tried to give him a sincere smile, but he could taste the bitterness in his mouth. 

Pierre leaned forward, grabbing Lafayette’s hand. “General Washington… he is your soulmate yes?” 

Lafayette just nodded, casting his eyes downward.   
Pierre nodded, squeezing his hand gently. “I was so scared when Steuben found me. My father was a ruthless man, heavy handed. His colleagues were just as bad. I had never known a man who was not cruel. When Steuben approached me after seeing my mark.” He rubbed at his hip, where his mark was located. “I thought God was punishing me, I broke down into tears. You know the rules in France, I had to go with him, I had no choice. It took me a long time to trust him. But he has never hurt me, never forced me to do anything I don’t want to do…” Pierre couldn’t help but smile. “He makes me so happy, I never doubt that he loves me.” He turned more towards Lafayette, sighing. “He made me believe in love. Laf, I’ve seen the looks general Washington gives you, he looks at you the same way Steuben looks at me. He is just afraid. You see how these Americans are like, all big and tough, but on the inside they are just big softies.” He grinned.

Lafayette couldn’t help but give a small smile. The idea of George looking at him lovingly made his stomach twist happily. “They are quite different from our French culture.” He agreed. 

Pierre snorted. “They are so stuffy! So proper, they do not know how to have fun!” He grinned and gave Lafayette a conspiring grin. “Steuben is having a big party tonight, everyone is invited. General Washington will be there.” He smirked. “You know how crazy these parties get, it would be a good chance to show the general what he is missing.” 

Lafayette considered this, it is a good idea. At the very least, he could have some fun. “What do you suggest?” He raised a brow. 

“Uniforms are not required, so you can wear something a little more… relaxed.” Pierre suggested with a devious smile. “Then I wouldn’t mind sharing Steuben for a while, and I’m sure he wouldn’t mind.” He nudged the French general softly. 

This plan seemed… good. He knew first hand that George was quick to jealousy. And if what Pierre and Rochambeau told him was true, George would defiantly get jealous if he threw him on Steuben. “As long as you don’t mind, I think it would be a great way to get under his skin.” Lafayette grinned   
Pierre clapped his hands together and wiggled in place. “Excellent!” 

“Mon conard? Are you in here mon beau?” Steuben walked in the tent looking around for his lover. Once he spotted him, he let out a breath of relief. “I have been looking everywhere for you!” He walked over and took Pierre’s hand kissing his knuckles. “You mustn’t frighten me like that, I thought someone stole you away!” 

Pierre giggled and snatched the hat off the Baron’s head, placing it on his own head. “I was just inviting Lafayette to the party tonight. I also have a favor to ask of you mon ours.” He batted his eyes up at his soulmate.

“Anything you want love, anything.” Steuben purred, placing soft kisses to Pierre’s fingers. 

“Lafayette is having some trouble with his new soulmate.” Pierre gestured to a blushing Lafayette. “We have decided that the best way to fix this is to make his certain someone jealous, is for him to flirt with you.” He grinned. 

Steuben looked at Lafayette with a surprised expression. “Oh? And who is the lucky person?” 

“It is confidential.” Pierre informed him. 

Steuben grinned down at his boy, affection clear on his face. “oh, okay. As long as you both are comfortable with it, I shall play along.” He admitted. “Are you sure your mark does not match me or Pierre? You would make a great addition. Besides, Pierre needs a play mate.” He smirked when Pierre slapped his chest gently. 

“Sadly, non. But I am sure you two will find your missing pieces soon.” Lafayette smiled kindly. “Unless they are hiding from you.” He winked. 

“No one can hide from the Baron’s paws” Pierre rolled his eyes dramatically. Which elicited a loud laugh from the large man. 

“You were not hiding last night mon cher.” Steuben wiggled his eyebrows at the boy, running his hands up his thighs. 

Pierre blushed “E-excuse me!” he squeaked indignantly. 

Lafayette chuckled, they were quite the pair. “I shall see you gentlemen tonight then.” He bid them farewell and went off to complete his duties. 

………………………………………………………………………

“Hey Frenchie!” Alexander yelled, running up to him and throwing his arm around his friend’s shoulder. “You going to Steuben’s party tonight?” He grinned. “You know at his last party, his requirement for entry was that you were not allowed to wear breeches.” He chuckled.

Lafayette was not surprised to hear this, that sounded like something Steuben would do. Although the idea of George out of his pants was tempting. “I shall be attending. Are you and Laurens just going to be necking in the corner again?” He teased lightly. 

Alex chuckled. “Perhaps. Steuben’s parties tend to get crazy you know.” Him and Lafayette made their way over to John, who yanked Alex over to him and placed a loud kiss on his lips. The three men sit around the fire, discussing various topics. Once Alex and John started arguing about who loved the other more, Lafayette took his leave. 

“No, you annoying bastard! I love you more!” He heard Hamilton yell as he tackled John to the ground. Lafayette went through his trunk of clothes, trying to find something salacious enough to wear tonight. He picked up a certain article of clothing and smirked. This will defiantly get his general’s attention.


	6. Chapter 6

Lafayette brushed down his white shirt quickly, to smooth out the wrinkles. He was wearing his tightest breeches which showed off his muscled thighs and desirable rear. He picked out a basic white undershirt to wear, but did not put on a vest or coat over it. The sheer material left little to the imagination, which is exactly what he wanted. He wore his soft leather boots with a small heel, which put even more emphasis on his body. He was quite proud of himself, for he looked quite delectable. 

Slipping inside of the building that the party was being held in, Laf took a moment to take in everything. The whole place smelled like liquor. Soldiers were everywhere, drinking, joking loudly, singing lewd songs, and making a huge mess. He had to keep from laughing loudly when he saw poor Rochambeau, who was sitting in a corner sipping a drink. Even the older French general was dressed more relaxed. He wore a shirt and vest, but no jacket. A little more appropriate for public. He then spotted Pierre, who was pressed up against the Baron’s side as the conversed with a patron. Pierre was dressed similarly to himself, except he wore what was obviously Steuben’s shirt. The large white shirt was hanging off the thin boy’s shoulder, revealing soft bruises. The Baron was also dressed in a relaxed fashion, like Roch. Then of course George, he was dressed in his full uniform, not a hair out of place. He was currently speaking to Rochambeau. Judging from the small smirk on his face, and the irked expression the French general had, he was teasing him. 

Lafayette made his way through the room to Pierre and Steuben, but stopped when he saw Alexander making angry gestures. John and Alex were arguing, their faces twisted up in anger and voices filled with venom. No one really noticed though, due to all the loudness in the building. Laf tried to make his way to his friends, but John shoved past Alex in anger, leaving the room. He saw Alexander make to the bar. He stopped in his tracks, he would talk to them later tonight. 

Finally, he made his way to Pierre and Steuben, greeting them with a smile. George was now standing there to greet them all, perfect timing. Pierre kissed Lafayette’s cheeks before excusing himself to get a drink. Steuben told him to hurry back, and gave him a swift smack to his rear. The action made Pierre giggle and hurry off. Lafayette just smirked at their antics, while George looked uncomfortable. “My dear Steuben, this is a wonderful party!” He grinned, pressing into the Prussian man’s side. His heart fluttered in triumph when he noticed George taking in his clothing. Was George blushing?”

Oui, my dear boy! It is quite fun! These stuffy Americans need to learn to loosen up a little. Don’t you agree George?” Steuben grinned at him, his arm tightening around Laf. 

Washington just grumbled, which made the two foreigners laugh. He couldn’t take his eyes off Lafayette, was the boy purposefully trying to torture him? The French boy was barely dressed by American standards. Laf and Pierre were dressed similarly, with white shirts and tight breeches. He couldn’t help but wonder what a relationship like Steuben and Pierre’s would be like with Lafayette. To be able to just scoop up his boy, keep him in his lap, kiss him whenever he wants. George swallowed thickly. He wanted Lafayette.

The three men moved to sit down with Rochambeau, who was still nursing his drink quietly. Lafayette waited for Steuben to take his seat before promptly sitting on his lap. The Baron chuckled and wrapped an arm around the young French boy. “It is a shame we do not share a mark. Though between you and Pierre I would be driven to lustful madness.” He chuckled. Lafayette slapped his chest playfully, giggling lightly. Rochambeau watched them with a confused expression, then he put the pieces together. The older French general smirked and shook his head as he returned to his drink. George on the other hand, was livid. Seeing his boy in another man’s arms made him want to fly across the table and tear Steuben to pieces. He tried to act natural, but he couldn’t help his tight-lipped expression. 

Lafayette continued to bat his eyes and press up against the Baron, laughing lightly at his jokes. George sat there, fuming. Pierre walked over, not batting a lash at Laf sitting on his soulmate’s leg. Instead, he just told the French general to shift over so he could sit on Steuben’s lap as well. The Baron looked to be having the time of his life, holding the French boys close. He didn’t even try to be discreet about his wandering hands. The men at the table across from them broke out into a lively folk song. Pierre sent Lafayette a conspiring look and grabbed his hand. Using a spare chair, the two French boys stepped up and stood on the table. The two started dancing in a tantalizing fashion, moving their hips, spinning each other, and pulling the other close to put their hands on the other’s hips. Lafayette hadn’t truly let go and enjoyed himself in such a long time, he felt so free. The men gathered around to sing and clap, spurring them on. Steuben watched intently, loving to see his boy having so much fun. But he looked like at any moment he would pounce and snatched Pierre away. Rochambeau had an amused expression, but he was not watching the dancing boys. He was watching George. 

If the good Lord had any pity, he would smite him where he sat. The way Lafayette was moving was absolutely sinful. George could not take his eyes off the young man, his eyes followed those hips as they swiveled. His face was red and his pants felt a little tighter than normal. His boy was beautiful, in every way. Maybe it was the alcohol or Lafayette being a tease the whole night, but he knew that he had to talk to his boy, tonight. He had to explain himself, grovel and plead until Laf forgave him. George planned to approach him as soon as he could get a moment alone. 

Lafayette laughed as Pierre drug his hands down his body. The pretend flirting and saucy movements were making his head spin. His view from the table top was showed all the men in the cramped room. He meant to only gaze quickly, but something caught his eye. In the far corner of the room sat Alexander, who was ferociously kissing a young soldier, Benjamin Walker. Lafayette couldn’t believe his eyes. Before he could even move his feet, He saw John, who was staring at Alex and Benjamin. Lafayette felt helpless as he watched John throw his glass down, shattering it, before storming out. It could have been the lighting, but he swore he saw tears on his friend’s face. 

Lafayette knew it was best to stay out of it, those two always had spats. But this felt different. He decided to find him after the party, make sure he was okay. John would need to cool off before he could listen to reason.

The young general hopped off the table when the song was over, this time sitting in his own chair. Steuben swept Pierre into his arms with a fox like grin then sat back down. The older man put his lips on his boy’s ear, obviously whispering something. Judging from the Baron’s glittering eyes and Pierre’s bright red cheeks, it was not something to share with the rest of the table. Before things got to awkward, George turned to Lafayette. “I need to speak with you urgently, a more private setting would be better.” He stated, his tone the cool voice of a general. 

The young French boy felt his stomach dropped to the throat. George hasn’t spoken directly to him in what seemed like forever. He didn’t seem happy either, which made Laf dread this meeting. Was he in trouble for something? Maybe the general was not happy about his little performance with Pierre on the table. Or worse, what if George was dismissing him from duty? What if he didn’t want him around anymore now that he knew they were soulmates? Lafayette’s heart raced, his face twisted up in worry. He followed Washington to a hallway in the building, the only people there were just passing through. Once they stopped, George tugged the Lafayette’s sleeve to pull him close.

“Lafayette…I-I don’t know where to begin.” George spoke softly, shaking his head. The boy’s timid but curious expression was not helping his train of thought. “Firstly, the way I treated you, it was inexcusable. After what I said, you have every right to never want to talk to me again. I would understand. I am not seeking to prove my innocence, merely for your forgiveness. I know it will take more than this, but It’s a start.” He sighed and brought a hand up to push a loose hair out of Lafayette’s face. “What I said… they were the words of a coward. When I realized we shared a mark, I thought of everything that could go wrong. I was worried about the age difference, your safety, what people would think… I was also concerned for myself. I have waited so long for you…I thought maybe I would never find you, so I settled that I would just be alone.” George looked down, ashamed of himself.

Laf could be knocked over with a feather. Was Washington really in front of him, apologizing? Does he want him? His eyes watered as hope filled him. Reaching out, he gently took Washington’s hand. “oh, George…” He looked up at the older man with a sad smile.

“I was a fool, an absolute fool. I don’t deserve your forgiveness, I know. I at least need you to know that I didn’t mean it, and I would never harm you.” Washington choked, throat tightening. “I threatened you to make sure you didn’t tell anyone, because I was worried of word getting out and you being stolen away. I did not mean any of it, I care for you Lafayette. I never could have imagined I would be blessed with such a wonderful soulmate.” He stared down at his boy lovingly, while running his thumbs over the Laf’s knuckles.

Lafayette grinned up at him, eyes overflowing with tears. “My dear general…” He whispered. With a small step, he was practically pressed up against George. No more words were exchanged. Lafayette leaned forward, moving onto the ball of his foot. Their two faces were inches apart, both seemed ready to meet in the middle. 

“George!” 

They broke apart quickly, hearing shouting and cursing in French. They quickly made their way to main room to see what was going on. Rochambeau was shaking a piece of paper in his hand, cursing and searching out George. Lafayette had never seen the man look so hysterical. The normally calm and collected Rochambeau was now looking around with wild, crying eyes. Once he spotted them, he ran up to George, grabbing him by the lapels. 

“They have her! They have her! They have Jeanne!” Roch cried. 

George grabbed the man by the shoulders. “General you have to calm down! Who has her and where?” He tried to ask as calmly as possible.

Roch handed him the letter. “Simcoe. That sick bastard has her! The letter was sent from behind enemy lines.” His hands shook. He truly looked like a man who has lost his mind. 

George read the letter carefully. As he was about to speak to Roch, chaos broke out. 

Men were shouting, and running out of the building.

“Redcoats!”

“They are here!” 

Lafayette jumped into action, running out the door. He had to get his weapon. He had to lead his men. Focus. 

The young general ran for the closest rifle he could find. But since they were so far from the center of camp, there were few weapons. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw George barking out commands. Steuben got horseback and lead men to go get weapons. Lafayette’s scouring for a gun lead him to a shed behind the main building the party was in. There had to be weapons in there. He willed himself to run faster. A flash of red made him skid to a stop. Before he could properly react, he was knocked to the ground. A gag muffled his cries of protest. When his kicking landed a hit on a redcoat’s leg, the but of a gun hit his head, and everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo... What did you guys think of this twist? Also would anyone be interested in separate stories about Roch or Steauben?
> 
> Don't forget to follow me on tumblr @classylittlehobbit


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All comments are deeply appreciated! 
> 
> If I write a story about Steuben or Roch, what to you guys want to hear about? please suggest some ideas!

George sat at his desk, face in his hands. He could barely focus on the maps in front of him. He was exhausted, but he couldn’t sleep. How could he? His boy was gone. His Lafayette was gone. The ambush was sudden, there had been no warning. British troops were onto them before he could even blink. Fighting broke out, he had to lead. The battle lasted for thirty minutes, then the redcoats retreated suddenly. It was too late when they realized what happened. The battle was a distraction. Their real purpose was to kidnap people of importance. They took Lafayette and Pierre. They already had Jeanne. The British stooped lower than they could possibly imagine. It was against battle code to take a soulmate hostage. General Howe must have gotten anxious, he had to take a last resort. But the task had its desired effect. George was barely keeping himself together, when he found out Laf was taken he fell to his knees. No one dared comment on his now swollen red eyes. Rochambeau was the worst off. It took five men to stop him from riding off right to the enemy. He was now seated across from Washington, rubbing at his mark. Surprisingly, Steuben was the most collected of them all. He shed his tears early, but now he was all business. 

“We have to decide George, do we go undercover and try to get them quietly, or do we take an army force?” The Baron stood, looked over maps. His face was menacing, he looked ready to battle his way through this. But his eyes, they were miserable. 

“We gather every man we can get. We storm in and tear them apart.” Roch growled from his seat, face twisted up in a tearful sneer.

“No. We have to do this right Roch. If we mess up, we could get them killed.” Washington reasoned. “We do not need to make matters worse.” 

The French general jumped up from his seat. “How could things get worse?! You are not stupid George, you know what those bastards are likely doing or going to do to them!” 

“You don’t know that Roch. They know better than to do something like that without a reason. That is exactly why we need to plan carefully.” Steuben spoke calmly, trying to get his friend to see reason.   
“You don’t even seem distressed Steuben. Do you even care that they took Pierre?” Roch spat. 

Steuben stepped forward glaring down at him. “I am keeping a clear head so I can save my boy as swiftly as possible without making matters worse. He is also very capable, so is Jeanne and Lafayette. We will have to trust that they can stay safe until we can get to them.” 

George fell back against his chair, running a hand through his hair. He silently prayed that God would keep them safe. That he would get to hold Lafayette again. 

……………………………………………………

Lafayette awoke slowly. His head throbbed as memories of last night flooded back. He sat up quickly, taking in his surroundings. He was in some kind of bedroom, though it was stripped of its furnishings. Across from sitting by a brick fireplace, was Pierre. Next to Pierre was a woman, plump, with brown hair. Wearing just a night gown, she still looked radiant. Her features were soft and innocent. She sat there wrapping cloth around Pierre’s fore arm. Looking his way, the mysterious women smiled.

“Good morning monsieur. You should come get warm.” She gave him a kind smile. 

“Are you Jeanne?” He asked softly as he dragged himself closer to the fireplace.

“I am. You are a friend of Roch, yes?” She asked softly, tying off the cloth and patting Pierre’s hand. 

“Yes.” Laf croaked, his throat felt so dry. “He speaks very kindly of you.” He smiled, leaning against Pierre. 

Jeanne’s eyes softened, she smiled down at her lap. “He has a way with words, when he wants.” She sighed. “Pierre told me what happened, I am so sorry you both have been dragged into this as well. Seems that Howe has hired the dastardly man Simcoe to keep us hostage. They want to drag our men out of hiding. They have demanded that the patriots give up, and we shall be returned. That is ridiculous of course. I hope Washington and the Baron are not foolish enough to do that, for I fear my husband would.”

Pierre shook his head. “Steuben will not. I’m sure they are planning, they might even be on their way.” The young man tried to give them a hopeful look. 

Lafayette nodded. George would come for him. Right? “Jeanne… I…I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. But, what have they done to you? H-have they…” He couldn’t bear to finish his sentence. 

“No, Simcoe has wonder hands, but… no.” she sighed. “They feed us, and they are a little rough, but not much else. Philadelphia is a busy town, so they don’t want to risk us being seen.” She explained softly. 

Lafayette nodded, suddenly realizing what they needed to do. “We need to escape. A battle here would be… costly. If we can get out before they arrive, it would safe them a lot of trouble. Even if they are almost here, they are going to have a difficult time finding us and getting us released. We need to get out on our own.” The French man explained quickly. Pierre and Jeanne nodded along, agreeing with him. 

Loud footsteps came from outside their room, the door was thrown open. Simcoe waltzed in, followed by two guards. “Good morning my French doves!” He proclaimed happily, earning a glare from others. “Food will be brought in shortly, we can’t have you all getting sickly. You’re going to need energy for our little show coming up.” He gave a sickly grin. Reaching over, he caressed Jeanne’s cheek gently. 

Jeanne pulled away sharply, hissing. “What the hell do you mean?” 

Simcoe grabbed her chin, jerking her head up. “The good people of Philadelphia are so excited to see the soul mates of the traitor generals. And if they haven’t shown up by then to save you, well… we shall give them a reason to hurry.” He smirked.


	8. Chapter 8

They were awoken the next morning with a loud bang from the door being thrown open. In strolled a couple British soldiers, smelling strongly of alcohol. They shut the door behind them, before setting their gaze on their wards. One particularly nasty looking man locked in on Pierre. He stumbled forward, then grabbed the frightened boy by the back of the neck, hauling him up. “My aren’t you a pretty one? I bet that Baron loves tearing that ass up every night. Maybe he wouldn’t mind if I took a go.” The man leered, nipping at the French boy’s ear. Pierre tried to twist away, whimpering. 

Lafayette jumped to his feet. Before the other red coats could stop him, he punched the awful man across the jaw. “Let go of him you filthy bastard!” He snarled, about to go at him for a second time. But before he could move he was restrained. Pierre’s attacker turned to him. Before Laf could prepare himself, the man punched him in the stomach, hard. The young general let out a yelp, before being swiftly hit again, this time across the jaw. 

Jeanne rushed forward, trying to grab the man’s arm. “Stop this!” She screamed, only to be shoved to the ground. After a few more hit were administered, Simcoe came into the room. He looked around with a bored expression and motioned to his men. “Release him, he will need to be well enough to move tomorrow.” Simcoe sighed. 

The men dropped Lafayette, who coughed and heaved. Jeanne and Pierre hurried to his side, trying to soothe him. Simcoe watched them with a smirk. “You French are so weak, I guess that makes you perfect companions for those fucking rebels.” He sneered, before kneeling in front of them. “But I guess you are pretty,” his eyes bore into Jeanne. “Since your cowardly mates haven’t replied to our request for surrender, looks like we will just have to send them another message.” Simcoe smirked before standing up and leaving the room, along with his men. 

Jeanne held Lafayette, brushing back the loose hairs on his wig. She could not show fear, no matter how scared she was. She knew Simcoe’s lingering gazes would be acted upon eventually, it was just a matter of when. Jeanne was hoping Roch would be here by now. Was he even coming at all? Had they decided that it was too risky to try and save them? Were they to be left as casualties of the war? She loved Roch with all her heart, the idea of him turning himself in made her sick. No. That would not be an option. Setting her expression to one of blank decisiveness, Jeanne spoke up. “We are going to get ourselves out of here. Our mates cannot risk themselves to come here. We are capable, we will escape tomorrow.” She stated, leaving no room for arguments. The other two agreed quickly, then they began to plan. They spent hours discussing various way they could get away. But they all knew it would come down to their location and how many guards were with them. Their best bet would be to sneak out in the early morning. With their plan decided, the three decided to get some rest. 

Pierre settled into the dark corner of the room. Curling up, he wrapped his arms around himself. Burying his nose into the collar of his shirt, he took a deep breath. It was the same shirt he wore to the party, it belonged to Steuben. It still smelled like his Baron, which was the only thing keeping him sane at this point. Since they discovered they were mates, he has never left Steuben’s side. What he would give to be held tightly in his lovers arms, to hear his Baron whisper words of love in his ear. Pierre felt his eyes water, but he could not cry now. He had to be strong, for his Baron. 

Lafayette stared into the fire, his tender stomach throbbing. Unbeknownst to him, he was peppered with bruises. The pain only fueled the fire in his stomach. He had to get back to George. He didn’t care if he had to shove that man onto the floor and sit on him, he would tell his general how he felt. No matter how scared George was for him and this relationship, he will not relent. He could feel the love in that man’s gaze in that quiet moment at the party. He knew George was starting to warm up to the idea of them. But doubt started to sink in. What if George was not coming for them because now he wouldn’t have to deal with him? Would George care enough to come for him? It has been a few days. And from what he has heard, the continental army hasn’t even tried to negotiate. That was not normal for this kind of situations. Maybe George really did plan to leave him here. Laf shook his head as a tear rolled down his face. He was not a damsel, he would save himself. 

………………………………………………………………….

George watched from the back of his horse as his troop saddled up. Fifty men. Small enough to move quickly, but big enough to put up a good fight. The plan was set. George, Rochambeau, and Steuben would sneak into the city in disguise, to try and get their mates quietly. But they would have the back up of their troop if necessary. George rode with Roch and the baron flanking him. The anger in their faces were masking fear. What if they were too late? George shook his head, he couldn’t think like that. Face set with determination, he going to go get his Lafayette. 

………………………………………….

Lafayette stood in front of the door, Pierre and Jeanne by his side. It was dawn, but mostly everyone would still be asleep, but not for long. Laf positioned himself properly, he was going to kick the door down. Then they were going to run for it, until they could get lost in the crowd. Lifting his leg up, he was just about to strike when the door flew open. 

Simcoe looked them over before giving them a dark smile. “I’m glad to see that you all are up and ready. It’s time to send our little message.”

Before the they could react, red coats flooded the room, grabbing them. The soldiers drug them out, making sure they couldn’t even walk. Lafayette looked around wildly, trying to figure out a way to escape, but even if he could get free, he could not get the others free as well. He would not leave his friends here. Suddenly, sunshine blinded him. They were dragged onto the front steps of a government building, surrounded by angry shouting towns folk. 

Simcoe turned to the crowd with a shout. “We have a message for the rebel army!” 

Lafayette’s face turned white. He saw no way out of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be intense. Please comment if you have any au's you would like to see me do in the future.


	9. Chapter 9

Simcoe shoved Lafayette to his knees in front of the crowd. “The traitors against the crown have lasted for far too long. Now we shall break them from the inside!” The evil man grabbed the back of the French general’s neck, yanking his head back. “Here we have the soulmates of the leaders of the rebellion! We will use them to send a message to the traitors!” The crowd roared in excitement. Simcoe gestured to Lafayette “Here we have Washington’s molly, He’s one of those French bastards.” The crowd shouted angrily, starting to throw things at the young man. Simcoe pulled a knife from its holster. Grabbing Laf’s hair, he moved him so the crowd could see the back of his neck. Slowly, he moved the knife across the mark, making blood trickle down his neck. 

Lafayette clenched his teeth together, the sharp sting making him groan. He stared down and the yelling crowds with disgust, they just wanted to be entertained. Tears swelled in his eyes. His tie to George was being defaced. Simcoe then threw the knife to the side. “I think we shall send Georgie his little molly’s head.” He grinned like a mad man. The crowed exclaimed positively, getting even more riled up. Lafayette felt his blood run cold. He did not fear death, but he wanted to see George again. “But first,” Simcoe turned to Lafayette. “You shall watch your friends suffer.” The man thrusted Laf to two soldiers before grabbing Pierre. 

The little French boy tried to wriggle out of the man’s hands, but he was no match for Simcoe’s strength. “Here we have Baron von Steuben’s little whore. The Baron is responsible for the rebel army lasting this long. It is said that this little thing is his weakness. Shall we see what makes the great Steuben so weak?” people shouted in agreement, yelling nasty comments. Simcoe yanked off Pierre’s shirt, earning a sharp cry from the boy. The crowd cheered, calling for more. With a gesture, Simcoe called over another soldier to strip Pierre of his breeches, leaving him completely bare. Lafayette and Jeanne fought against the men restraining them, trying to get to Pierre. But it was useless. 

Simcoe held the boy so that he couldn’t cover himself. Pierre tried to hide his soft sobs and bright red cheeks. He was exposed to a bunch of strangers. No one besides his Baron has seen him this undressed. 

A soldier ran up with a bucket, and Simcoe grinned. “Let’s show Baron von Steuben what happens when you misplace your little chick.” He motioned to a soldier, who came forward, carrying a stick. The red coat dipped the stick into the bucket, He pulled it out to reveal dripping hot tar. 

Pierre’s eyes widened with realization, He started thrashing violently. “Please! No!” his pleas fell on death ears. He couldn’t stop the tar being spread across his chest and down to his stomach. The little French boy let out a cry, tears pouring down his face. 

Off to the side, Lafayette was aggressively twisting, choking on tears. “Stop! He is not a soldier! He’s just a boy!” He cried. The horror of his poor friend being painted with hot tar was too much to bare. There was now tar dripping from Pierre’s hair and down his face, it rolled down his stomach to between his legs. His light skin contrasted against the black tar. Pierre went limp in Simcoe’s hold, all he could do was cry and pray it would be over soon. After he was covered enough, another soldier brought over a pillow. With an excited cry from the crowd, he dumped feather over Pierre. 

Simcoe laughed and tied the French boy’s hands to a wooden plank, stretching him out for all to see. Finally too tired to fight anymore, Pierre passed out. 

“Now for you my dear.” Simcoe looked animalistic as he grabbed Jeanne. Her tear striped expression hardened, she spat her captors face. Simcoe growled and slapped her. “And finally, General Rochambeau’s tib.” He shoved her to the ground and started pulling at her skirts. “Let’s give him a bastard, shall we?” He sneered. 

………………………………………………………………….. The three Generals made their way through the crowd, their disguises working. George knew something was going on, the crowds were acting senseless, he just prayed it didn’t have to do with their boys. They were able to shove their way in far enough to see what was going on. The sight was something out of a nightmare. His Lafayette was thrashing around screaming at Simcoe. On the ground was that bastard Simcoe trying to hold down a fighting Jeanne. Before George could say anything, Rochambeau took off towards the steps. In a swift movement, the older French general tackled Simcoe to the ground. That’s when all hell broke loose.

Blue coats came out of nowhere, flooding into the city center. The towns people were screaming and fleeing as red coats ran to fight. The clash of swords and gunshots filled the air. George ran as fast as he could to Lafayette.

Lafayette used the surprise to over throw the soldier hold him. He kicked one and punched the other. Grabbing one of the soldier’s swords, he quickly disposed of the men. George approaches Laf slowly, a looked of aw and relief across his face. Before Washington could say anything, Laf stated “Go, lead your men mon general.” He gave him a tired smile before running off to fight. George huffed out a small laugh, before jumping back into action. 

Simcoe and Roch tumbled around on the ground, both with a knife in hand. “I have to say General, your wife is a sight. I bet she looks even better spread out and b-“ Simcoe was cut off by a well-placed punch. Simcoe used this chance to catch Roch off balance. He pinned him to the ground, knocking away his knife. “After I kill you, I take your wife in front of your lifeless corpse.” Simcoe snarled, raising his arm to deliver the final blow. Suddenly he gagged, a sharp point protruding from his throat. His eyes glazed over, and he fell to the side, revealing a blood covered Jeanne, holding Rochambeau’s knife. Roch stared up at her in awe, moving to his knees. Looking like a dying man given water, he kneeled in front of her. Roch took her hands in his, pressing his lips to her fingers. He whispered. “Mon ange…” 

The battle quickly dissipated as the red coats retreated, close to complete defeat by the rebels. The continental army had won. They took as many prisoners as they could. They flew the flag at the top of the government building. The city was theirs. 

Baron von Steuben searched frantically for Pierre. He pushed through the sea of soldiers, looking high and low. Where was his boy? He had seen Lafayette and Jeanne; shouldn’t he be with them? At the steps, he called out loudly. “Pierre!” His voice was rough and broken. The Baron started to panic, did they take his boy? Was he still alive? Suddenly, he heared a whisper of a voice. “Baron…” His gaze snapped to the top of the stairs. He run up them quickly, looking around desperately. Then he spotted his boy, who was barely recognizable. Pierre was covered in black tar and feathers, tied up. With a cut wrenching cry, Steuben rushed to his Pierre. He cut his ties quickly, taking the sobbing boy in his arms. “Ssshh mon cher. I have you. You are safe now.” He tried to comfort the boy, but his voice broke with small cries. His poor boy looked so small, so broken. He quickly took off his jacket, tying it around Pierre’s waist to cover him. He knew he would be able to get the tar off here, they had to get him to a bath tub. “Mon papa, don’t leave me.” The young boy cried, shaking hands curling into the Baron’s shirt. Steuben pressed his lips to his boy’s head. “Never, my Pierre.”

Lafayette worked on arranging quarters for the men, they would camp here for now. He was unbelievably exhausted. But all he wanted to do was find George. But it looked like George found him. “Lafayette, please report to my quarters.” The general stated coldly, before walking away. Lafayette took a deep breath before following him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay the torture is over. the next chapter shall be pure fluff I promise!!


	10. Chapter 10

Lafayette’s heart felt like this heart was going to explode, it was beating so fast. He followed behind Washington, who was stoic. Their last interaction before he was kidnapped. It was magical. George was so kind; his eyes were soft again. But he could not detect any of that in the man walking in front of him now. Lafayette knew he had to be strong, he had to be a leader. The soldiers were looking to him for guidance. But if he was honest with himself, he just wanted to crumble. He wanted to be held, comforted, told he is safe. He was so tired of being strong. 

They stepped into Washington’s new quarters, Laf shut the door behind him gently. He turned to George, meeting his eye. The older general regarded him softly, letting a soft sigh hiss from his lips. “Lafayette?” He asked softly, voice filled with concern. 

The look from George broke him. The young French man broke down into soft sobs, putting his face in his hands. He couldn’t contain the pain anymore. Washington moved quickly, hushing him “Shh, darling. My darling boy don’t cry.” He wrapped Lafayette up in his arms, pulling him to his chest. “You are safe now, I won’t let them hurt you again.” He cooed. 

The young general buried his face into George’s chest, his musky scent calming him. After taking a few calming breathes, he looked up at George with watering eyes. “Oh George, I-I was scared. They were hurting my friends, poor Pierre!” He sobbed softly. The memory of watching Pierre’s torture will haunt him for a very long time. 

“He is with the Baron. He is okay. We can go see him later if you wish. We can also check on Jeanne, although Roch probably won’t let anyone near them right now.” Washington chuckled lightly, trying to soften the mood. 

Lafayette gave a small laugh at this, rubbing at his eyes. “T-there is something that I need to show you… please don’t get mad. I couldn’t stop it.” He turned in his general’s arms and pulled his braid up. His soul mark with a long slash through it was revealed. 

George’s face fell when he saw the wound. He felt anger boiling up in his chest, not at Lafayette of course, but at those British bastards. How dare they touch his soul mate? How dare they deface their shared mark! He took a few breaths to sooth his anger, before speaking. “It is not your fault by dear boy. That horrible man hurt you. Now let’s clean and bandage it so it will heal.” He said softly, moving away quickly the grab a rag and a bandage. He cleaned it quickly and carefully, easing up every time Laf’s breath hitched. George placed the bandage over the cleaned area. Without even thinking about it, he placed a gentle kiss on top of the bandage. 

Lafayette whimpered softly, not in pain, but with need. He turned in his general’s arms, looking up at him with weary longing. The older man returned his expression, bringing a hand up to his cheek. 

“My love…” Washington whispered yearningly, before pressing his lips to Lafayette’s. The French boy quickly returned his affection, wrapping his arms around his neck. There was no more need for words, they expressed every need, sadness, and joy in that kiss. George moved his hands down to hold is boy by the waist, causing the younger man the giggle. Their emotional kissing turned into playful pecks. Lafayette leaned back, avoided George’s attempts, giggling. Washington narrowed his eyes and swiftly pushed Lafayette against his desk until the young man was sitting on top of it. Smirking down at him, Washington spoke softly “I love you.” 

Lafayette gave him a large grin, his eyes watering. “I love you too.” He replied before moving to press another kiss to his lips. 

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Pierre pushed the water back and forth, while Steuben got in the tub with a groan. Once the older man settled down, he pulled the boy closer, so he was sitting between his legs. The baron soaked a rag and started to wipe at the dried tar and feathers. The damned stuff was not coming off. It clung to Pierre’s hair, face, all the way down his torso in patches. Settling to start picking and pulling the tar off, he heard Pierre whimper softly. It broke his heart, seeing his boy this way. They had hurt and molested him. Pierre was not even a soldier, he was his secretary, his mate. “shhh, mon cher. Let’s get this vile stuff off you.” He soothed softly, holding the boy in his arms. 

Pierre nodded, leaning back against Steuben. “I was so scared… I thought they would capture you when you came for me. They would have killed you.” He sniffled. “When they were hurting me, I wanted you to appear but at the same time I didn’t.” Pierre choked out a sob. “I have shamed you. A whole city has seen me bare and worse.” He yanked a feather off his face. “If you don’t want me anymore… I understand.” 

The Baron turned his chin gently, looking at him with a sad expression. “What is this? Pierre you are my life, I will never stop wanting you. What those bastards did to you does not define you. I understand you will need time to heal, mentally and physically. But I will help be there with you.” He promised, kissing his nose softly. He knew that would get a smile out of the boy, and it did. 

Pierre smiled weakly up at the man. “I love you.” 

They continued to work the hard tar off his skin, leaving red irritated and lightly burned skin in its wake. Steuben had finally worked down Pierre’s torso, but now he saw that it went between the boy’s legs. “Oh, Pierre...” He whimpered, knowing that there would not be a painless way of doing this. 

Pierre sighed in defeat. “Just do it quickly, I’ll be okay.” He grabbed the rag and stuffed it in his mouth, then reached for the Baron’s hand. 

Steuben worked quickly. This made up his mind, Pierre would never leave his side ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up having to cut this chapter in two. So there will be one more chapter of this story. remember to follow me on tumblr @classylittlehobbit


End file.
